


Friends for life

by LumiyahLove



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Dowoon/Reader, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Maried gay couples, Sungbri, Yoon Dowoon-centric, gay couples, jaepil, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiyahLove/pseuds/LumiyahLove
Summary: Dowoon has always been excluded for being son of Sungjin and Younghyun, he never had a friend.But that changes when he meets the new student at school, who has one really cool thing in common with Dowoon.[short chapters]
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Yoon Dowoon/Original Character(s), Yoon Dowoon/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey <3  
> Hope you like
> 
> The story is not complet, I just don't know use AO3 very well ;p

He was alone in the playground once again. Trying not to care about it, after all this is not the first time this happens and he also knows that will not be the last.  
But that day, something different happened: a girl of his class came to him and she didn't seem to want to make fun of him. This is weird.  
\- Hi! Are you Dowoon?  
The eight-year-old found it odd that she suddenly approached. She was the new girl who had just arrived from the United States, but who speaks Korean as well as himself.  
\- It's me...  
She seemed so nice, maybe they hadn't told her about her family yet.  
\- Some children told me you have two dads. Is it true?  
\- It is true.  
He was already wondering how to explain that there was nothing wrong with that, but was interrupted by a good surprise.  
\- Really? Awsome! I also have two dads!  
The boy's expression changed rapidly. He was surprised but happy.  
\- Really? - he asked hopefully  
\- Really really! - the girl replied with a smile - In fact, my dad Jae married my dad Wonpil not long ago, before that I lived only with my father Jae. Have you had two dads in a long time?  
\- I think so. I live with my two dads since baby.  
\- Lucky for you, it's nice to have two dads  
Little Dowoon finally smiled at his new friend.  
\- You're a little quiet, Dowoon. - The girl said again - You should talk to people more, you were alone all the time today. Are you sad?  
\- It's not that ... It's just ... The other kids don't want to be my friends.  
\- Why?  
\- They say I'm weird for having two dads ...  
\- And why don't you hit them? My dad Jae hated me that I can beat everyone who says having two dads is weird.  
\- My dad Younghyun said that too, but my dad Sungjin told me not to do anything he said.  
\- Oh, so our parents are alike, they can be bestfriends. So they will let us have several sleepovers.  
The rest of that day, Dowoon played and talked a lot with his new friend. She was very chatty, unlike the boy, but still very fun.  
Dowoon is happy to finaly found a friend.


	2. The bet

\- What do you mean? Do you have a bet? - Dowoon questioned, not believing what Younghyun had said  
\- This bet is already two years old, we are almost giving up anyway. - Sungjin said, trying to reassure his son  
The dads of the now teenage Dowoon ended up letting something slip about their bet with Jae and Wonpil: which of the children would start dating first? But this is not even the worst part. The worst part is knowing that your dads didn't bet on their own child. Wonpil had bet his daughter and Jae had bet that they would both die single because he is not psychologically prepared to see his little girl dating anyone, but he also doesn't believe Dowoon can date.  
And Jaehyung was right: none of two had dated anyone yet. The girl even had a crush on Minhyuk, a handsome boy of her class, but she couldn't even talk to him. She is quite talkative and has no problem talking for hours with people she barely knows... Unless this person is Minhyuk.  
Asking if his friend already knew about the bet, Dowoon decided to text her about her latest discovery.

Shut up: WHAT ?????? Why Mr. Park Jaehyung has bet I'll die single? What a shame!

Drum: Don't complain. You have three in your favor and I have no one.

Shut up: But I wanted to win unanimously, it would improve my self-esteem. I need to increase my self-love, I still don't have the confidence to call Minhyuk to a date.

Dowoon sighed, had never seen her that way. This story with Minhyuk had been going on for months and she hadn't done anything yet, nor did she look like the extrovert girl she'd met eight years ago.

Drum: Why don't you go talk to him right away? I never thought you'd say that, but you need to talk more.

Shup up: Dowoon, don't use my words against me, you know it's different. By the way... Where are your crushs? You never told me anything about any girl.

Dowoon froze for a while, not sure how to respond. The boy had only one crush in his life, his best friend, but he could never say that. After Minhyuk appeared in the girl's life, Dowoon just decided to put that feeling aside and slowly kill him.

Drum: I never liked any girl.

Shut up: So have you ever liked a boy? Can count. We are "the two weird kids who have two dads," you know that doesn't change anything for me, much less for your dads.

Drum: No, that's not it either. I just don't fall in love easy.

Shut up: And since you can't talk to people much, it's hard to get to know someone better, so you don't fall in love? Aaaaah, I think I get it.

Dowoon sighed with relief, had escaped this time.

Shut up: Now I'm going to make my dads confess about this bet, I have a plan for it. See you!

Shut up: Oh, it's Christmas Eve tomorrow. Our dads are going out together, couple things. They told you, right?

Drum: Yes, they did.

Shut up: Okay, so you will come here at my house. It's an order, understood?

He laughed.

Drum: Yes, General. See you tomorrow.

Shut up: See yah!


End file.
